


Getting down on the pitch

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Getting down on the pitch

“The grounds man let me in.”

She skipped over the barrier and ran straight up to Manuel. He hadn’t fully paid attention to her, or noticed that she was there until she spoke and her heart the clicking of her heels against the concrete of the dugout.

The ground staff had erected a few smaller goals for him to practice in, he had set up the fake player outlines and had been focusing on how he positioned himself and his defence for corners.

“Don’t you need someone to kick the ball at you?” she enquired.

He grinned at her, enveloping her in his arms as soon as she was close enough to reach out for and pull close.

“I have you for that now.” He smirked.

“That’s not what I came for. I haven’t seen you for days.” She wound her arms around his neck, leaning up to press a kiss against his lips which he reciprocated.

“I know that you are here to take me home with you, but I haven’t finished. I will do you a deal. I will give you what you want right here on this pitch, and then I will finish my practice.”

She crossed her arms across her chest as she considered his proposition.

She ignored the stupid cocky look he wore across his face and bounded forward towards him once more. She was going to take him up on his offer. She pressed her lips against his, grabbing the hem of his training shirt as she did. He had been away for so long that she had almost forgotten what he felt like.

She broke away from his lips after a few moments, he was silent as she bent her head to his neck kissing it a few times.

He bit his lip and let his eyes slide close as she kissed him until he felt her eyes on him, the kissing paused.

“So are we doing this quickly or not?” she asked, her hands on her hips.

“Sure” he laughed. Manuel usually teased her, but not today. He knew what she needed and wanted and knew that it would alleviate her stress.

He lay her down on the grass, and she laughed at the feeling of the blades against her bare shoulders where it tickled. He smiled at that, admiring her from where he now hovered over her.

 

Manuel waited for a few moments after laying her down to let her adjust before settling on top of her, and showering her bare shoulders with a casual couple of kisses. His hand slowly stroked its way down to her thigh where it rested for a few moments while he continued to attack her neck with his mouth, unable to concentrate on more than one action at once as his head was a mess between pleasing her and the other pressures he faced.

His fingers danced beneath the hem of her dress, skimming aside her underwear he quickly plunged one of his fingers into her, adding another when she moaned at the small shock of pleasure.

Pushing down his shorts and boxers in swift succession he looked at her.

She shot him a look back before grabbing the back of his thighs, drawing him closer.

He wrapped his free hand around his cock, jerking it a few times.

Every noise of the stadium, like the humming of the flood lights set Manuel on edge. He knew that they could be caught by the care taker or a grounds man at any point. That made his stomach leap and gave him a rush of excitement.

Slowly he pushed himself into her, grasping one of her hands and holding above her head as he did so, his other hand finding her hip.

She made a soft raspy moan, it was one of his favourite sounds.

He didn’t move for a few moments, letting her adjust to the fullness and him to the heat that surrounded him.

Then he started slowly, angling his hips so that every thrust is deep and deliberate. He didn’t want to rush things despite the danger of being interrupted.

Soon she was a trembling mess beneath him and his self-control was lost. She brought her legs up to around his waist and he let his fingertips stroke from her hip to thigh as thrust into her at an increased pace.

He looked cocky and confident from the angle at which she looked up at him, she grasped a handful of his hair and pulled his head back to give her access to his neck, where she nipped, sucked and bit until she left a circular purple mark.

She tightened her legs around him, her legs crossed across his ass to keep him locked against her. He almost loses his steady rhythm and his thrusts become sloppier as his orgasm hits him. He trembles above her, and thrusts into her a few more times until she’s coming undone beneath him.


End file.
